


It's High Moon

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Jesse McCree, hanzo wants to be yiffed, the furries are in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: When the moon is full, it begins to wane





	It's High Moon

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry I'm a furry 
> 
> if you all want the smut continuation comment below

Hanzo had long thought werewolves were nothing but the stuff of legends; stories to entertain and sell costumes to children on halloween

But now it seemed that there were werewolves in the world, and Hanzo happened to be dating one.

“It’s been that way for a while.” McCree hums, rolling his cigar in his mouth. “Got bit while I was in deadlock, and I’ve been learning to deal with it since.”

Hanzo slides his fingers over McCree’s rough palms, tracing the spots where he knows the pads of his paws will be when he changes. Their first full moon together had been… A shock, to say the least. At the very least all McCree had done as a wolf was snuggle him and make him sweat for most of the night.

Not in the least because of the heat.

McCree looks at him, looking relaxed and casual as Hanzo mulls over the information he’s been given. Hanzo knows him better than that; his leg is bouncing, his spur jingling noticeably. He’s chewing his cigar and tapping his fingers on Hanzo’s shoulder too.

And he called himself a stealth agent.

“well, you certainly seem to have a handle on yourself.” Hanzo hums, taking his hand and kissing the fingers still. He smiles a little when the spur goes silent, knowing the relief that Hanzo wasn’t disgusted had soothed McCree’s nerves. 

And he most definitely wasn’t disgusted with McCree’s form. He was still the same ridiculous cowboy Hanzo loves, even if he could turn into a large wolf. 

However, McCree’s wolfish form not being a problem was precisely the problem.

Their conversation about it had been weeks ago, and as Jesse kneads one of his pecs with rough hands, his nails starting to press against the old surgery scars, Hanzo knows he’s close to turning again.

“What’s wrong, sugar pea?” Jesse hums, kissing his shoulder. His hair is getting longer, brushing his skin. “You’re awfully quiet today.”

Hanzo traces a line up the arm around his waist, following a vein to avoid the question. Something has been burning in his mind, but he couldn’t possibly ask. 

“Have you ever had sex in your wolf form?”

Apparently he could.

Jesse blinks in surprise and turns red, nosing at Hanzo’s neck a little bashfully. “Uh, not that I can remember, sugar snap. Usually thats not the kind of workout I get.”

Hanzo nods, turning over whats he’s going to say next in his mind. 

“Would you like to?”

Oh god, why had he said that? Jesse is even redder in the face now, sitting up and looking at Hanzo blankly. Why was Hanzo always so weird? Why did he have to think of McCree holding him down, claws digging into his hips…

“That’s what you were thinking about today?” right, McCree. he still needed an answer. Hanzo blushes, rubbing his arm

“Well…. Yes.” He admits. “I’ve never heard of a werewolf having sex, I’m just…. curious.”

Jesse frowns a little, rubbing his neck with his prosthetic hand. “What if I hurt you?”

Hanzo snorts, rolling on his back. “You aren’t. and I don’t mind a little pain.”

Jesse looks at him, appraising, and Hanzo meets his gaze easily. They communicate quietly, Jesse seeking reassurance and Hanzo giving it as best he can. “I’ll tell you if you need to stop.” Hanzo murmurs, wanting to ensure his lover knows Hanzo really is alright with the idea.

Jesse leans down and kisses him, then lets out a low growl against his lips, his fingers starting to curl into claws. 

“Then roll over and present, if you wanna be my bitch…”

Hanzo shudders, rolling onto his hips and lifting them high, feeling the shock of his heat.


End file.
